Mash It Up
(Will madly enters Principal Figgins office) Will: Figgins why are you hiring Sue as the co-director i agreed to have one but not her Figgins: I'm sorry but it is out of my hands and i heard that co-directors charge more than the actual directors of a glee club Sue: '''You know what Buttchin McBeaver Face i'm no longer a threat i realized that me doing those nasty things to the glee club is because i was annoyed with you but it's a new year so let's bury the hatches (Will looks at Figgins and Sue) '''Will: '''Fine '''Sue: Oh that's amazing Figgins: Hug it out (Sue and Will hugs then whispers to each other) Will: You are going down Sue: '''Let's make this quick cause i wanna puke down your back (After the hug they gave fake smiles to each other) '''TITLE CARD _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the choir room) Kurt: This is a horrible idea having Coach Sylvester as co-director again? Sue: Oh cmon Porcelain it's not that bad besides i'm no longer a threat to you losers. Artie: '''You can't prove anything '''Sue: '''I'm just gonna pretend that i did not hear that so i will be selecting some of you brassy students to be in a veteran glee club called "The New Kids" '''Will: '''What!? '''Sue: You heard right Figgins told me that i can divide the glee club and do a little contest to find about something i didn't understand Will: Don't i get a say in this? Sue: Of course Grease Hair because Figgins knows that you'll oppose Will: Fine, just take anyone you want Sue: Alrighty then listen up when you hear your names come across behind this black shiny thing. Will: Sue for the second time that's called a piano Sue: '''Hallie,Angela and Michelle (The three of them were a bit shocked) '''Sue:The Gerber Baby,Mr. Piano Man's Son,Blonde Guy,Other Blonde Guy,Brown Eyes,The Rich Hag,The Lightning Thief,The Third Gay and The Brown Cutie (Everyone standed up except for Franklin) Sue: Francis come on stand up Will: Francis? (then forces to drop his smile) Franklin: '''That is indeed my first real name but i want to be called Franklin not Francis '''Kurt: '''Okay Francis (then laughs) '''Franklin: See this is my i don't want to be called Francis it's a name for old people (Then everyone laughs) Will: Ok guys enough Franklin: '''Thanks Ms. Sylvester but i decline your offer '''Sue: '''Oh cmon here Young Ryan Reynolds i'll honor your talent or your special ability anyway '''Will: Sue Franklin gave his word he doesn't wanna be apart of your group Kurt: Yeah you shouldn't force him to do something he doesn't want to do Sue: You know what Porcelain that's one Richard Nixon did back in 1832 where he forced Leonardo da Vinci to make a painting of Betsy Ross and Mona Lisa making out in the diner table as an exchange of doing the hormonal painting Nixon will pay him 700 grand but when da Vinci gave Richard Nixon the painting he noticed that da Vinci was with Betsy Ross and Mona Lisa in the painting Nixon got so mad with hormonal rage that he kissed da Vinci which made Nixon the first gay person that ever lived. Will: So what's your point ? Sue: My point is Curls that it seems that you don't deserve the talent of Franklin because i noticed that he is always swaying in the background Artie: No he isn't he's actually one of the male leads in the New Directions Sue: You know what Weird Wheelchair Boy with Glasses when adults are discussing kids like your age should do two things watch and learn or die Will: Alright guys this week there will be a mash-off the two teams that will battle is Sue's The New Kids and my ... Sebastian '''(coughs): The Losers (then chuckled) (Kurt glared at Sebastian) '''Will: The Harmonizers well it's the only name i can think of Tina: '''Well since this is only temporary The Harmonizers ? what the hell (Then Sue smiled at Will and he glared at her) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (In the cafeteria) (Blaine is noticing that The New Kids are hard at work at brainstorming mash-up ideas) '''Blaine: '''Guys i think we should start brainstorming mash-up ideas i mean look at the New Kids there brainstorming looks like there is no tomorrow '''Sam: '''Maybe but cmon where the original New Directions (Franklin was a bit bothered) '''Sam: Sorry Franklin no offense Franklin: '''None taken Sam and Blaine is right we should start brainstorming '''Artie: '''You're the mash-up genius maybe you should think of something '''Franklin: Mash-up genius ? Rory: '''Remember our Bill Withers mash-up duet and Jessie J,The Hoobastank duet that was all your idea Franky '''Artie: The Katy Perry and Maroon 5 mash-up yours too Franklin: You're right guys Mike: '''So you thought of something we can perform? '''Franklin: '''Not yet Mikey i'll perform a mash-up but only me to break the ice '''Tina: Sure Kurt: '''So do tell what is the mash-up in your mind (Franklin smiles;Speechless starts to play) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (At the choir room) '''Franklin'' "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide don't have much money but boy if I didI'd buy a big house where we both could live I can't believe what you said to meLast night when we were alone You threw your hands up Baby you gave up, you gave upI can't believe how you looked at me With your James Dean glossy eyesIn your tight jeans with your long hair And your cigarette stained lies Could we fix you if you broke?And is your punch line just a joke? I'll never talk again Oh boy you've left me speechless You've left me speechless, so speechless, And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to Would you give it all up? Could I give it all up for you? So excuse me forgetting but these things that I do Would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I'll never write a song Won't even sing along I'll never love again So speechless You left me speechless, so speechless Why you so speechless, so speechless? Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless so speechless I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world"'' (Everyone claps and The New Kids are a bit intimidated) Franklin: So any comments ? Michelle: '''Wow Franklin that was amazing a Lady Gaga slash Elton John genius '''Franklin: Thanks Mitch Sebastian: 'It's not that good '''Franklin: '''What was that Sebastian? '''Sebastian:'You're mash-up isn't that good because you only use those songs for compremize, like what i heard you did in your 6 minutes date with Harmony like red roses and a walk at the park while eating ice cream damn ! Franklin your nothing but a priceless,useless,worthless,stupid and talentless boyfriend you'll never find a dream your staying here in Ohio for the rest of your life (Everyone got shocked) '''Rory: '''Oh god he didn't '''Franklin: '''Yeah and you only transfered to McKinley and joined New Directions so you can make a dumb gay out of Blaine and screw up his loving and daring relationship with Kurt '''Sebastian: What are you talkin' about? Franklin: 'Oh don't play stupid gay with me Sebastian the jigg is up so stop lying to everyone,you know what you are Sebastian? a homewrecker,a flirtacious,promiscious,maneating homewrecker you can't find any hapiness in your life so you tend to destroy or steal someone elses hapiness you're so miserable and i'm so done here (Franklin walks out) (Sebastian was hurt on what he heard then the bell rang) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ (Harmony approached Franklin by the lockers) '''Harmony: '''Babe,are you okay? '''Franklin: '(rubbed his eyes): Uh yeah '''Harmony: Look about what Sebastian said don't listen to him that 6 minutes date was romantic Franklin: '''I'm okay it's just (starts crying) my fighting spirit to find a dream is gone Sebastian sucked it all '''Harmony: Listen i'll help you find a dream because i love you Franklin: I love you too (Then they started kissing) Franklin: '''See you at the mash-off (Harmony looked a bit worried;Rolling in the Deep starts to play) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Harmony "Theres a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark Finally I can see you crystal clear Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare See how I'll leave with every piece of you Don't underestimate the things that I will do There's a fire starting in my heart Reaching a fever pitch And it's bringing me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us They keep me thinking that we almost had it all The scar's of your love, they leave me breathless I can't help feeling" Both '"We could have had it all" '''TNK '"(''You grace me with your cold shoulder Whenever you look at me I wish I was her)"'' ' '''Both' "Rolling in the deep" TNK ''"(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)"'' Harmony '"''You had my heart inside your hand" '''TNK "(You're gonna wish you never had met me)" Both "And you played it to the beat" Sebastian'' "''You say it's all in my head And the things I think just don't make sense So where you been then? Don't go all coy Don't turn it round on me like it's my fault See I can see that look in your eyes The one that shoots me each and 'every time" '' '''TNK' "(You're gonna wish you never had met me)" Sebastian "We could have had it all'"'' ' '''TNK "(You grace me with your cold shoulder Whenever you look at me I wish I was her)"'' '''Harmony ""We could have had it all,it all,it all Sebastian " We could have had it all" TNK ''"(You're gonna wis you never met me)"'' Sebastian'' "Rolling in the deep"'' TNK'' '"(Tears are gonna fall rolling in the deep)" 'Harmony '"You had my heart inside of your hand" '''TNK'' "(You're gonna wish you never had met me)"'' Sebastian'' "But you played it You played it"'' Harmony "But you played it You played it" Both "You played it,you played it,you played it,you played it to the beat" (After the performance The Harmonizers clapped except for Franklin because he is still upset) _______________________________________________________________________________________ (The Harmonizers are rehersing at the choir room then The New Kids arrive) Kurt: What do you guys want? Percy: We're just here because it's also our choir room" Franklin: Nobody said it's only ours Percy: Anyway i'm here to talk to Artie Artie: Me? Percy: Yeah i just wanna say stay away from Hallie because the two of you are not perfect for each other Franklin: '''Wo woah woah what's your problem from what i heard Hallie and Artie are dating happily so the way i see it you should be the one to back off '''Harmony: Now Franklin we shouldn't get violent to one another Franklin: Look Harmony i'm just protecting my friend i'm not going to let some guy here threaten my friend to stay away from the girl that she is currently dating so the way i see it i'm not doing anything wrong Harmony: So?! i'm the one who's wrong here ? Franklin: I'm not saying that anyone is wrong here i'm only visualizing my point of protecting Artie Harmony: '''You're making an enemy out of me '''Franklin: '''Well you're making a fool out of me '''Rory: Guys please stop Harmony: Put a sock in it Leprechaun (Then Harmony accidentally punched Rory causing him to fall on the floor) (Then Clydel,Dominic,Hallie and Angela threw dodgeballs at him while laughing) (Franklin pushed them away from Rory) Tina: What the hell are you doing look his bleeding Franklin: '''That's it! (Franklin punched Clydel) (Then Tina standed up and pulled Angela's hair) (Then they all had a fight) (Will arrives) '''Will: Enough! Mike: Mr. Schue ? whata surprise Will: What are you all doing? Artie: Were practicing for a scene in a musical Will: '''What musical ? '''Franklin: '''The Boy who Cried Werewolf? '''Will: I want the truth ! Blaine? Blaine: Mr. Schue we all had a fight they are all just complication Will: Okay,okay just ... everyone head to the auditorium The Harmonizers will perform there mash-up ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Artie "What I want you've got And it might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame, yeah, yeah" Rory '" ''What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter Then you pull them all together And how I can't explain Oh, yeah Well, well you" Tina " So close yet so far away Blaine " You make my dreams come true" Tina " So close yet so far away" Blaine" You make my dreams come true" Tina "'' So close yet so far away"'' Blaine " You make my dreams come true yeahhh" '''Franklin and''' Tina''' "On a night when bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer I can laugh it in the faceTwist and shout my way out And wrap yourself around me 'Cos I ain't the way you found me And I'll never be the same" Kurt "'' Oh yeah well cos you"'' Tina "So close yet so far away" Blaine " You make my dreams come true" Tina '''"So close yet so far away" '''Mike " You make my dreams come true" Kurt "Listen to this oh !" Franklin ''"I'm down on my daydream Oh, that sleepwalk should be over by now I know 'Bout you"'' Tina and Kurt "We believe in tomorrow and a better day We lie down to sleep So close yet so far away" Tina "So close yet so far away" Blaine "You make my dreams come true" Tina "So close yet so far away" Sam '"''That's gonna tear us apart" (After the performance The New Kids claps) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ TO BE CONTINUED Songs *Your Song/Speechless by Elton John/Lady Gaga. Sung by '''Franklin *'Rolling In The Deep/Cold Shoulder '''by ''Adele. Sung by''' The New Kids''' *'So Close/You Make My Dreams '''by ''Hall & Oates. Sung by The Harmonizers *'This Is Love/If This Isn't Love '''by ''The Script/Jennifer Hudson. Sung by The New Kids *'Magic/Could It Be The Magic '''by ''BoB ft. Rivers Cuomo/Barry Manilow. Sung by''' The Harmonizers''' Trivia *This is the second mash-up episode where Adele and Hall & Oates are used *Franklin's first real name is Francis as said by Sue